


How to Fight

by AroWilson



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13614981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AroWilson/pseuds/AroWilson





	How to Fight

My father taught me how to fight before he ever taught me what love truly was  
We fought throughout the kitchen and living room, down the hallways and in every crack and corner of our beaten up house  
we fought  
We did this all day  
In every opportunity and he didn't show me what love truly was until he was tucking me into bed at night  
Quite tightly as he was saying his forever classic line  
"As sung as a bug in a rug"  
It made me feel safe and I slept easily when I heard that line  
My father taught me how to fight first and love later  
Everything in life you must fight for and once you fight for it  
Then you will be allowed to love it  
I'm glad my father taught me tough love  
Because I have experienced the things I've had to fight for  
And I love them a little bit more  
I have to fight against the people who were never taught to love  
I have to fight  
Fight for the right to live happily  
And fuck I have fought  
I'm only 15 now and my legs still hurt from the many different times when I've had to stand for hours with my rainbow flag held high  
I'm 15 and my ankles hurt from them being stomped on by soccer cleats  
I'm fucking 15 and I've spent time in hospitals when I should have spent them with friends  
I learned how to fight  
And I will always fight for the ones who were only ever taught to love  
For those kids whose skins isn't thick enough and if they hear these hateful people's words they will break  
I learned how to love  
And I will love all of you  
For any mistake you have made  
It's just a small piece of your story  
A story I encourage you to write for years and years to come  
I will love those kids who only know how to fight  
Those kids who don't know how to love, only love how to punch  
I will love you the most  
Because the kids who can only fight helped me grow  
Grow so tough I can stand for those who need me  
I will be your shoulder to cry on or you bull horn  
If you need me to teach you to fight or help you grow your voice, I will be here  
Learning first to fight, and second to love


End file.
